


No One Hurts Marinette

by anablue1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Finds Out First, Bullying, F/M, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-Magic Reveal, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anablue1/pseuds/anablue1
Summary: Dude, you look like someone just gave you a hundred puppies for free."Adrien smiled brightly at Nino. "Nino, my dear friend, yesterday was the best night of my life." Nino snorted again and smirked."May I ask why?"Adrien froze. Nino smirked wider and rubbed his chin in faux thought. "Mmm is it maybe about a certain blue-eyed beauty that sits behind us?"





	No One Hurts Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot that I had this in my drafts so I decided to post it before it got deleted. I really do like this one-shot, kinda? It feels rushed but I'm never satisfied with my writing. Practice makes perfect right? (This isn't edited yet, I will go back soon hopefully and clean up mistakes!)
> 
> Please read the end notes I have an important announcement!

Adrien layed his cheek on his hand, sighing happily. Nino snorted and raised an eyebrow.

Adrien blushed and bit his lip nervously. Nino's eyes widened and pointed at him accusingly. "It is about her!" Nino shouted, grabbing the attention of their classmates. "Lower your voice," Adrien hissed. Nino mumbled an apology.

"It is about Marinette isn't it?" Nino asked again, this time in a whisper. Adrien debated lying to Nino, but he really didn't want to lie to his best friend anymore. Besides, Nino would see right through his bullshit.

"M-maybe," Adrien admitted cursing his stutter. Nino grinned and patted him on the back. "I'm so happy for you dude! So, what happened?"

Adrien shook his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Nino, I can't tell you yet." Nino pouted but didn't push it.

Adrien turned to the front of the class and thought about the night before.

It was Ladybug and Chat's daily nightly patrol and as they departed they choose the same place to de-transform as civilians. Except, Ladybug got there first.

Adrien was about to sneak up on his lady but there was a sudden flash of pink and red that he didn't have enough time to go away.

Adrien still remembers how full of awe and shock he was as he watched the love of his life detransform into Marinette.

He was going to leave, he really was, but before he could Marinette saw him on the roof top and screamed.

_"Chat!"_

_Chat jumped off and landed gracefully on his feet. "M-my lady, I-I mean Marinette."_

_Marinette groaned and pulled on one of her pigtails. "You saw me didn't you."_

_Chat nodded, the shock wearing off and turning into excitement and guilt. "I didn't meant to," he defended himself. "I swear I wasn't going to look but it was so sudden that I didn't have enough time to look away and-"_

_Marinette put her finger on his lip. Chat snapped his mouth shut, ending his ramble. Marinette blushed and quickly pulled away her finger. _

_"It's okay Chat," Marinette assured. "I believe you. Accidents happen."_

_Chat sighed in relief and shifted his feet awkwardly. "So-"_

_"Are you disappointed?" Marinette cut him off, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Chat's eyes widened. _

_"Why would I be disappointed?"_

_Marinette bit her lip and shrunk into herself. Adrien never saw her this vulnerable._

_"Because I'm dumb, clumsy Marinette. I'm always late, I'm awkward I can't even talk to my crush for crying out loud!"_

_Chat __felt__ himself grow angry. How can she say that about herself! "Marinette, you're the most amazing person __I've__ ever met. You're kind, beautiful, and __you're__ so so brave. __I'm__ actually __glad__ it's you. The two girls __I_ _feel in_ _love__ with are the same __person__."_

_Marinette blushed. "T-thank you C-Chat," she _ _stuttered_ _. Chat smiled fondly at her and grabbed one of her hands, _ _kissing_ _ it. Marinette blushed a _ _darker_ _ shade of red and Chat tried _ _to_ _ hold back a purr. _

_Suddenly, Marinette janked her hand away, making Chat's heart sink. "I t-told you _ _I_ _ like someone else Chat..." _

_Chat's ears dropped slightly. "Can _ _I_ _ ask who?" _

_Marinette bit her lip anxiously and sighed. "Adrien Agreste."_

_Chat grinned, his heart _ _pounding_ _ and his body _ _tingling_ _. "R-really?"_

_"Y-yeah," she whispered. "It's not what you think! It's _ _not_ _ like a celebrity crush or anything like that, I really do like him. He's so kind."_

_Chat __walked__ closer to her, looking intensely in her eyes. "Can __I__ show you __who_ _I__ am?"_

_Marinette licked her lips, and Chat's eyes _ _flickered_ _ down and _ _up_ _ again _ _to_ _ her face. "It's my identity, it should be my choice right?"_

_Marinette pursed her lips and gave in. "Okay, Chat."_

_Chat took a step back and winked at her. "Plagg, claws in."_

_Adrien heard Marinette gasp and stumble as the green light __faded__. _  
_"Adrien," she __squealed__. Adrien smirked and __bowed__. _

_"At your survive, purr-incess."_

_Marinette _ _groaned_ _. "You really do love puns, huh."_

_Adrien gave her his signature Chat Noir grin. "I _ _know_ _ you like them."_

_Marinette flushed. "Maybe a little," she _ _mumbled_ _. _

_Adrien walked _ _towards_ _ her and gave her a hug. He felt Marinette tense and then relax with a sigh. "_ _I'm_ _ so glad it's you," Adrien said softly, breathing in her vanilla scent. _

_"_ _I'm_ _ glad it's you too."_

_The two _ _superheros_ _ stayed that way until they heard someone _ _groan_ _ in disgust. _

_"Ugh, _ _humans_ _ are so affectionate."_

_"Plagg! Don't be rude! I think it's very _ _romantic_ _. Besides, you're ruining the moment!" Tikki scolded. Plagg rolled his eyes and bit a _ _piece_ _ of cheese. _

_"My only _ _love_ _ is cheese."_

_Tikki _ _glared_ _ at him before flying up to Adrien, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, _ _I'm_ _ Tikki, it's nice to finally meet you Chat Noir." Adrien smiled and _ _shook_ _ her little hand. _

_"It's nice to meet you too."_

_Plag flew to Marinette. "Do you like cheese?"_

_"Not really, but _ _I_ _ do think Camembert is the best."_

_Plagg looked at Adrien seriously. "I like her. We're keeping her. Forever."_

_Marinette _ _giggled_ _ and rubbed under his chin, causing Plagg to purr. Adrien raised an eyebrow at his kwami. _

_"Marinette," Tikki said, "we should go, it's getting late and you have _ _school_ _ tomorrow."_

_Marinette _ _nodded_ _ in agreement and said bye to Plagg. Adrien gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. _

_"So," Adrien said anxiously. "What does that make us."_

_Marinette smiled _ _fondly_ _ at him and cupped his cheek. "I would love to be your girlfriend, chaton." Adrien smiled brightly. _

_"Does that mean _ _I_ _ can kiss you?"_

_Marinette smirked and Adrien saw a __flash__ of Ladybug. He's so stupid. She was right in __front__ of him the __whole_ _time__. He wonders why he didn't see it. _

_Marinette connect their lips together and Adrien's thoughts drifted away. The only _ _thing_ _ he's _ _thinking_ _ about is the way Marinette's lips move _ _against_ _ his and how her vanilla scent is even more powerful. Adrien groaned and pulled her closer. _

_Marinette broke away from the kiss and gasped for air. Adrien kissed her _ _check_ _ and _ _gave_ _ her one last hug._

_"Bye, Marinette."_

_"Bye, Adrien."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Alya and Marinette enter the room. Adrien smiled and waved at Marinette and she shyly responded. _Cute,_ he thought.

He stood up, ready to go meet Marinette half-way but a pissed of Cholé beat him to it.

"Hello Marinette," she sneered. Adrien saw Marinette flinch and he clenched his fists.

"Leave her alone Cholé. We don't have time for your bullshit," Alya snapped, defending her bestfriend. Adrien relaxed slightly, glad that Marinette had someone to stand up for her.

"Shut up Alya," Chloé hissed. The class gasped. Alya's face grew angry and she took a step foward but Marinette stopped her, giving her a firm shake. Alya huffed in anger and backed down.

"What do you need Cholé?" Marinette said in annoyance. Chloé's face grew more angry and Adrien decided to linger near where Marinette was. In case something happned.

Cholé raised her arm and before Adrien could do anything she slapped Marinette across the face. The sound of the slap echoed in the room and in Adrien's head.

Before anyone could do or say anything Adrien jumped in front of a shocked Marinette, holding her cheek and a furious Cholé.

"What the fuck was that for Cholé," Adrien growled in anger. Cholé gasped and latched onto his arm.

"Oh! Adrien! I was just trying to defend myself!"

Adrien gritted his teeth and harshly pulled his arm away from Cholé.   
"Marinette didn't even do anything to you!"

Cholé pouted and Adrien felt his hackles rise even more. "Adrien! Marinette has been bullying me for months now! Please you have to do something!"

Adrien sneered and Cholé gulped anxiously. "No Cholé! The only person who's a bully here is you! You've been teasing Marinette for years! And it's not only Marinette! You're a bad person in general and I can't be friends with someone who treats my other friends like shit! So if you ever! Lay a hand on Marinette again! There will be fucking problems you understand me!"

Cholé squeaked and tears gathered into her eyes. She rushed out of the classroom, Sabrina following her.

The wide eyed class looked at a fuming Adrien in shock.

Adrien felt Marinette's hand on his shoulder and he turned around, instantly relaxing.

"You didn't need to do that for me," Marinette murmmered quietly, so their nosy classmates can't hear. Adrien touched her swollen cheek gently and his posture grew stiff again.

"No one hurts you Marinette. Ever." Adrien said firmly. Marinette eyes softened and she smiled. "Oh, _minou..."_

Marinette gave him a peck on the lips. Adrien blushed and Marinette giggled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alya screamed.

Marinette shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist, Adrien automatically placing his arms around her shoulder, protectively pulling her closer to his chest.

"Me and Marinette are dating now," Adrien said bluntly. It was Marinette's turn to blush now. Ayla's jaw dropped.

"W-Wha-"

"I'll tell you later Alya," Marinette's sweet voice said, taking pity on her friend. Adrien smirked and cooed at Marinette.

"Aren't you the most precious thing."

Marinette rolled her eyes and broke their embrace. Adrien tried to hold back a whine.

Adrien pouted as he watched Marinette and Alya sit in their seats. Marinette caught him staring and gave him a wink. Adrien's heart fluttered.

This girl will be the death of him. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Here the announcement!
> 
> For those of you wondering when I will update for my marichat fic Our Little Miracle, please be patient! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm struggling with school right now and I've been really stressed lately to the point where when I try and write the chapter, it doesn't come out right and I get more frustrated. 
> 
> I'm not abandoning the fic! I have so many ideas, I'm not stopping now. The updates are just going to be really slow and I apologize! Maybe I'll make the chapters longer and update slower? I don't know...what do you guys think? I would love to hear your opinions!
> 
> Lots of love <33


End file.
